Locations mentioned in TAGS
You may be looking for Mayberry Establishments Local places A Asheville Off to Hollywood- The Taylors decide to take a trip to Hollywood after Andy is given a check from a studio that wants to make his life story into a movie Ash Road * Alcohol and Old Lace - Located near Mayberry in Mayberry County and is the location of the Ben Sewell's Potato farm. B Bixby * The Barbershop Quartet - Sheriff Wilson of Mt. Pilot stops in Mayberry on his way to Bixby. Blu Vue Diner * Opie's Fortune - restaurant out on the highway that Barney took Phoebe Gilbert to. C Charlottesville *Opie's Charity - Tom Silby had been there. Council Flat * Alcohol and Old Lace Is location of Ben Sewell's moonshine still according to the Morrison Sisters Copper Kettle *Only a Rose - In Mt. Pilot. Andy says they should go eat lunch there instead of attending the flower contest Crowley's Market *The Farmer Takes a Wife - Andy Taylor says Jeff Pruitt can work there *Andy on Trial - Barney mentions Andy sometimes make deliveries for the Market Currituck *Cousin Virgil - Virgil switched buses in Currituck D Davis' Store *Ellie for Council - Otis calls the store to cut off his wife's charge account Dequeen Junction *Andy's Rich Girlfriend - Andy says he and Barney were trying to go to New Orleans, but the car broke down at the Junction. Dexter Street *Lawman Barney - Neil and Matt were selling produce there E Elks Club *Andy's Rival - a Lodge Hall of fraternity of the Benevolent and Protective Order of Elks often had dances for fund raisers Elm City *Bringing Up Opie Elm Street *Sheriff Barney - Barney Fife lives on 411 Elm Street F Fancy Gap * About 2 miles North of Mayberry and is about 1/2 a mile from the Virginia State Line Finnegan Flats *The Perfect Female - Andy Taylor takes Karen there to crow shoot. There is a rock there called Eagle Rock. Fishers Pond *Aunt Bee the Crusader - Andy mentions that fire trucks and ambulances have to travel over its wobbly bridge. F. Wakefield Beauty Salon *The Bed Jacket - Aunt Bee and Clara Johnson get their hair done there Floyd's Barber Shop * The Barbershop in Mayberry owned by Floyd Lawson next door to the Mayberry Courthouse Franklin Holler *A moonshine still was operated there. Franklin Woods *Three's a Crowd - Andy mentions he wants to take Mary there. G Great Dismal Swamp *Otis Sues the County - Mary Pleasant and Dixie Belle Edwards go bear hunting there. Greendale *Sheriff Barney - The city council of Greendale vote Barney to be their sheriff. Their City Hall was erected in 1902. Greensboro *Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Lydia is from Greensboro Grove Street *One-Punch Opie - Charles Eavers lives on Grove Street H Harnie *Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Harry's Pond *The Family Visit - Is 2 miles east on Miles Road. They rent rods for fishing. Hawks Point * In Alcohol and Old Lace Barney suspects this to be the location of a moonshine still. Hillside University *Andy on Trial - Jean Boswell supposedly went to school there Hopkins Lake *A Singer in Town - Goober says the lake has the best fishing in the county. J Jasper *Andy's Rival - a town near Mayberry; Goober says they have a nice tractor display. Coincidentally, George Lindsey's (Goober) hometown is Jasper, Alabama. He was buried there in 2012 after his death. L Lukins Store *The Bed Jacket - Aunt Bee Taylor wanted a bed jacket from the store Lovers Leap Rock *Gomer the House Guest - A Confederate Colonel fell to his death after he was scorned by a Yankee woman. M Mayberry County North Carolina * County Seat - Mayberry. Population in 1960 - (est) 1,994. Population in 1966 - 5,360. Mayberry County is a dry county (no alcohol sold) and is located near the towns of Bannertown, Bixby, Centerville, Fancy Gap, and Harnett. It is approximately 12 miles from Mt. Pilot, North Carolina and approximately 2 miles south of the Virginia state line. Maple Street *Opie's Job - Opie wrecked his bike there Medville *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Miles Road *The Family Visit - Harry's Pond is 2 miles east on Miles Road. Millstone Farm *Barney's Sidecar - Andy needs the squad car to run up to Millstone Farm. Monroe's Funeral Parlor * Funeral Parlor in Mayberry owned by city councilman Orville Monroe who also Repairs TV's when Funeral business is slow. Exterior seen in (Mayberry Goes Hollywood) Monroe's TV Repair * TV Repair Shop in Mayberry is next door to Monroe's Funeral Parlor owned by city councilman Orville Monroe Exterior seen in (Mayberry Goes Hollywood) Morehead City *The Bookie Barber Morelli's *Opie Loves Helen - Barney took Thelma Lou there once for her birthday - his treat, as they normally went dutch. *Andy and Helen Have Their Day - Barney took Juanita to Morelli's. Morrison Sisters Flower Shop * Owned by sisters Clarabelle and Jennifer Morrison who run a moonshine still on the side in Alcohol and Old Lace Mt. Pilot * Barney and Thelma Lou, Phfftt - Gomer drove Thelma Lou to dentist appointment. Barney says it 12 miles from Mayberry. * Barny's First Car - Andy says it "usually takes an hour" to get from Mt. Pilot to Mayberry. N Nags Head *Aunt Bee the Swinger - The Reef Restaurant is there Nelsons Hardware Store *Divorce, Mountain Style - Barney took Thelma-Lou there to see a new window-display of bicycle accessories. It featured a transparent plastic bicycle tool kit. O Old Burch Place *Quiet Sam - Sam Becker and his wife have lived on the farm for 6 months before she goes into labor there. R Route 10 *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Route 22 *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. S Sabraton *The Pageant - Clara Edwards has a sick sister there. Shrine Club *Aunt Bee the Swinger - A Lodge Hall of fraternity of AAONMS "Shriners" and dances and other Social events were often held at Shrine Clubs Siler City * Andy and Helen Have Their Day - Andy and Helen are at the justice of the peace needing money to pay a ticket for fishing without a license. Snake Skin Creek *Andy's Vacation - Harley has dammed up the creek that belongs to the county. Snappy Lunch * In Andy The Matchmaker, Andy suggests that Barney take Miss Rosemary to the Snappy Lunch. Springville *Cousin Virgil - Virgil's bus stopped in Springville to freshen up Summer Place *The Manhunt - The "Old Summer Place" is mentioned by Andy on the radio to the captain. Siler City *Andy and Helen Have Their Day - Andy and Helen are at the justice of the peace needing money to pay a ticket for fishing without a license. T Thatchers Woods *Barney Gets His Man - Near the lake and 3 miles from Mayberry. Eddie Brooke's car was found there. The Reef *Aunt Bee the Swinger - A fancy restaurant Thorndyke *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Tip Top Cafe *Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Barney meets Skippy there Triplett *The Bookie Barber - Andy goes to visit Stuart Simmons, who lives there U Upson *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. W Walkers Drug Store * Drugstore in Mayberry owned by Fred Walker, located across the street from the Mayberry Courthouse. Willicks Shoe Store * The Shoe Store in Mayberry owned by Harvey Willick Waynesborough *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Willow Street *Sheriff Barney - Barney tell a kid to go ride their bike there Winston-Salem *Jim Lindsey bought his new guitar pick from there Wienie Burger *Andy's Rich Girlfriend - Andy took Peggy there to eat Woods Way *Sheriff Barney - Barney tell a kid to go ride their bike there Y Yancey *Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Daphne says there is a Gigolo Club there Countries Canada *Sheriff Barney - Barney Fife says the Rafe Hollister still is in Canada *The Pickle Story - Barney says Aunt Bee's pickle are scattered from here to Nova Scotia Monaco *The Bookie Barber - Barney says Mayberry could become like Monte Carlo * France *Andy's Rich Girlfriend - Peggy has been to Paris *A Feud Is a Feud''' - '''Andy was there during the War and learned some French Greece *Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Lydia Crosswaithe says her name comes from Greece. Norway *Briscoe Declares for Aunt Bee - Andy tells Opie that children in Norway eat raw fish Poland *A Warning from Warren - Warren tells a story about a girl from Warsaw Mexico *Aunt Bee and pals go to Mexico City courtesy of the Tampico Tamale Company in the episode "A Trip To Mexico" States Arkansas *The Perfect Female - Karen Worth is the female skeet-shooter champion there. Florida *Bailey's Bad Boy - Ronald Bailey was traveling to Miami, Florida. *Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Don is on his way to a convention in Miami. *Aunt Bee's Romance- Roger Hanover is on his way to Florida but needs funds. *Up in Barney's Room - Mrs. Mendelbright's mother's dresser came all the way from Fort Lauderdale. Illinois *The Mayberry Band - Barney bought cymbals in Chicago. Kentucky *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Louisiana *Crime-Free Mayberry - Floyd gets travelers off the New Orleans bus for a tour of the courthouse. *Andy's Rich Girlfriend - Peggy asks Andy if he has been to New Orleans. New Jersey *Cousin Virgil - Virgil lives in New Jersey. New York *The Sermon for Today - The visiting preacher is from New York. North Carolina *Mayberry is in NC. *Andy's Rich Girlfriend - Peggy McMillan's father owns a company in Raleigh *The Mayberry Band - The Band is going to Raleigh to preform. *Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army - Barney's uniform was made in Raleigh *A Visit to Barney Fife- The Super Bargain Market, on the south side, the last super market to be knocked off in Raleigh and the one Barney caught the Parkers robbing. Ohio *Sheriff Barney - Otis Campbell gives Barney Fife directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Oregon *The Pickle Story - the motorist is from Portland, Oregon Pennsylvania *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. *Andy and Opie's Pal - Trey Bowden, Opie's friend, is from Erie, Pennsylvania. Tennessee *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. *Deputy Otis - Otis's relatives are going to Memphis *One-Punch Opie - Andy teases Aunt Bee about where a new family in town is from Virginia *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. *One-Punch Opie - The Quincey's are from Richmond Washington D.C. *Aunt Bee the Swinger - John Canfield was a senator there West Virginia *Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. *Opie's Girlfriend - Cynthia is from Wheeling *The New Housekeeper (TAGS Episode) - Aunt Bee came from Morgantown to Mayberry Category:Locations Category:Lists